Technological Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and image formation apparatus forming an image in an electrophotographic system. An image formation apparatus, regardless of whether it may be a color image formation apparatus or a monochrome image formation apparatus, includes a digital copier, a fax, a printer and a similar electrophotographic device, a recorder, a display device etc.
Description of the Related Art
An image formation apparatus of an electrophotographic system, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, and an MFP, supplies an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoreceptor with toner from a developing device to form a toner image. An electrophotographic image formation apparatus capable of forming an image on a continuous medium may be configured to allow a transport frame including a transport path to be drawn out. The transport frame may have not only the transport path but also a unit of an image forming unit etc. mounted thereon.
Note that the continuous medium means a medium larger as a sheet in length than a flat sheet that can be accommodated inside the body of an image formation apparatus (e.g., the A3 size), and includes a drop curtain, a flat sheet for a banner, a rolled sheet, a continuous sheet, and the like for example. The medium includes not only paper but also film and the like including any medium in the form of paper to be printed by the image formation apparatus.
The transport frame is drawn out when the apparatus has a paper jam, undergoes maintenance, has a path cleaned, or the like. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-232644 discloses a configuration which has a mechanism which cuts a continuous medium's upstream and downstream on a transport frame when the transport frame is drawn out.